Kagome, No More
by DeadSoulGurl
Summary: Kagome Dead, Inuyasha suffering.Knowing he must tell her family, he goes to Kagome's time and encounters something in her room that could change everything he knows and the mystery behind it could change everything he felt towards Kagome when she was aliv
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I have worked long and hard on this one. I know it may not be the best but I am doing the best I can do to make this a good Inuyasha fic. I am currently looking for an editor that can help me edit my future chapters; I need someone that is serious and can do a good job. If you are interested or know someone that is please email me at DeadSoulGurl[at]imabadlittlegirl[dot]com. Thank you.

Kagome, No More

Chapter 1

She was gone. Her smell of cherry blossoms no longer intoxicated the air of feudal Japan. Her giggles no longer ran in their ears. Her soul had faded. Kagome Hisgurashi was no longer there and never would be again.

Flashback

"You may have finally defeated me Inuyasha but I have one last card up my sleeve before I go" said Naraku as the jewel shards he had started falling to the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha had combined his wind scar with her sacred arrow and had it finally worked, it was tearing at Naraku's flesh. Naraku glowed a bright yellowish-pink color as he faded. A huge explosion happened and Naraku was gone but Kagome and Inuyasha's attack was coming back at them; fast. There was no time to thing and what happened next shocked everyone.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and shoved him out of the fatal attack's path as she consumed the full blow of the attack dead on. Pain shot through her whole body and being as she was hit. The beams tore her school uniform to rags as she fell in a huge puddle of her own scarlet blood. Inuyasha was shocked at the sight before his golden-half demon eyes. Both pain and anger surged through his whole body.

"Kagome, wake up! Say something, anything!" said Inuyasha as he pulled her bloody head and shoulders on to his lap.

"Why did you do something so reckless?" he said again, unsure of how to feel.

Kagome spat up blood as she spoke, "Aren't you always doing the same reckless things for me?"

Inuyasha said nothing.

"I did it because I love you..." she sighed softly and then spat up more blood. Inuyasha's heart stopped as his eyes grew big.

"Inuyasha I would do anything for if it would make you love me in the slightest way. I would even let you call me Kikyo if it meant you would love me. I would let you...no matter how much it hurt me in the process." finished Kagome for a moment.

"I love you Inuyasha, I...just...wished...I could have lived till the day you would have said the same." She said again closing her eyes.

Life was evaporating from her body fast.

"I'll love you always and forever more...my dear, sweet Inuyasha"

"No Kagome; don't leave me! Can't you see, I need you!" said Inuyasha as tears blurred his vision.

She smiled, "It's too late for me Inuyasha, and I promise I'll always watch over you. Just please...please...promise you won't forget me." said Kagome with her last breathe.

A smile formed on her lips as her small, battered body fell limp in his arms, as her spirit departed.

Inuyasha screamed, "KAGOME!!!!"

His screams were useless as he softly shook her limp body, but there was a smile on her face. Miroku and Sango placed their hands on his shoulder. He dared not face them with tears in his eyes. They knelt down beside him and cried as well.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha sat at the sacred tree, unsure of everything. Kagome's presence always made him feel so sure of everything he did and now she was gone and his life was empty. The last words she had spoke to him rang in his ears like a thousand church bells. Tear drops stained his pale cheeks. A voice softly passed through his ears.

"Don't cry over me Inuyasha."

His head rose quickly as he looked for the mouth the words had escaped from; and there at the base of the tree stood Kagome, smiling like always. He jumped down and ran to hug her and cress her. But as he reached her she faded. He fell to his knees in defeat, screaming. When Kagome was alive he kept his emotions so carefully guarded and now that she was gone they flooded out uncontrollably.

He went back to the village where Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were getting ready to burier Kagome's body and give her a proper ceremony. He looked around and saw pain everywhere he turned. Kagome had been changed into a silk white rob; she looked so beautiful, even in death.

"Inuyasha, we need you to carry her body to the grave site, you are the only one strong enough." Said Kaede.

He knew that he really wasn't strong enough but he nodded nonetheless. He scooped up her lifeless and soulless body and carried her to the grave they had prepared for her earlier. They laid her to rest but Inuyasha, suffering, stayed behind long after the other's had left. He knew he had to go to Kagome's time and tell her family of what had happen but it would hurt him so much to go the place where everything was Kagome.

"Kagome, what am I going to do without you?" said Inuyasha to the recently covered grave. It was now the wee hours of the morning. He sighed and lay down next to Kagome's grave and fell into a restless sleep that was clouded with images of his dearest.

When he awoke, he stirred, not wanting to wake up. He got up and walked back to Kaede's hut, where she was awaiting him at the threshold.

"Inuyasha, we all are in pain because of what happened to our dear Kagome but you must go tell her family now. You can't wait any longer."

She said not looking at him.

"I know Kaede." Said Inuyasha softly as he walked to the well saying nothing more.

As he approached the well, he went and sat on the end and fell in backwards freely wished that he would hit the bottom and die so he could be with Kagome. The soft pink light engulfed him as he merged into Kagome's time. He had just entered the place that would kill him.

Sadness swept over him entirely as he walked out of the well shelter. Before he went to tell Mrs. Higurashi, he wanted to see her room again. He jumped into the tree outside of her window. Her window was open, he noted as he peered inside. As he sat right at the window he took a long and deep breathe taking in her sweet scent, longing for her presence. He heard a noise and jumped back out of sight but in looking distance of her room. A figure entered her room and Inuyasha's heart stopped aswell as his breathing because there before him stood Kagome gettingready for school with a smile on her face.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome, No More

Chapter 2

There she was, in all her radiance, his Kagome. He had no idea what was going on, because less than 24 hours ago he had been mourning her death and now, here she was alive, safe, in her room. He could do nothing but watch her as she finished getting ready and looking herself over in the mirror, with a smile and a wink. Inuyasah watched as Kagome convinced herself that she looked fine and it was time to leave for school. He watched as she went down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the front door and out into the street with Souta slowly following her but he did not follow them.

He felt as though he needed to go and confront Kagome's mother about what happened, and what was going on. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked over to the front door. He normally would just go in instead of knocking, but for some reason he felt he would just knock this one time. After a few moments Kagome's mother finally came to the door, but she wasn't her normal smiley self. Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha stunned as many thoughts ran through her head.

Mrs. Hisgurashi's thoughts

_I looked at him oddly. Who was this young man with dog ears and what was he doing at my home? Why does he have dog ears, silver hair and golden-yellow eyes? Was he one of Kagome's or Souta's friends? Where my children on drugs? Was I on drugs? Is he part of some cult? He must have been for he wore a blood red kimono. Oh my lord, why on earth does he have a sword? Does his cult need a body sacrifice to perform some kind of ritual? More thoughts flooded my mind and I didn't know what to do, wait something was coming to mind…_

"I watched as Mrs. Hisgurashi's face turned a pale white and she grabbed the thing nearest to her and hurdled it at me. Why was she doing this? She was always so nice to me when I came and saw Kagome. What had gotten into her." thought Inuyasha as a frying pan hit him right in his face.

Where it came from, Inuyasha didn't know. He jumped into the tree nearest him and decided he'd head after Kagome and Souta find out what was up with their mother. By the time he had caught up with them Kagome had already made it into her school. Souta was just rounding the corner as he jumped down in front of him. Souta gasped as the half-demon jumped out of no where.

"Goodness Inuyasha, Don't scare me like that!" said Souta clutching his heart.

"Thank God! At least you remember me, unlike your mother." Said Inuyasha crouching down to the child's height.

"I came here to tell your mother about an accident that involved Kagome, she was…" started Inuyasha but paused as his heart started to heart.

"Kagome was killed by Naraku, and was buried less than a day ago and I came here to tell her family but then I saw her in her room, and now your mother doesn't even remember me." finished Inuyasha with a sigh at the end.

"Do you know what's going on Souta?" asked Inuyasha looking at the child, shocked at what he saw.

Souta was glowing a dark purple and his eyes were clouded over with black. He started laughing, the laugh jumped straight up and down Inuyasha's spine.

"You really thought you'd destroyed me, didn't you?" said a dark, malevolent voice coming from Souta.

Inuyasha knew then that Souta was being controlled by a demon; then it hit him.

"Naraku!" spat Inuyasha coldly.

"Very smart, for a half-demon that is!" said Naraku.

"You don't have much room to talk Naraku, because you are a half-demon as well" said Inuyasha.

Naraku laughed again.

"Believe what you wish." he said looking at him.

Inuyasha couldn't stand to see souta being controlled by that poor excuse of a demon. He began to draw his Tetsusaiga but stopped when Naraku put his hand up to stop him.

"You may not want to do that, because the only way you can get my spirit out of this boy is if you kill him as well. I am going to use this body as a main host for my spirit for the time being. Tell me Inuyasha, did you ever get the shards and forge them with the other ones that you have? Because if did you would have noticed this." said Naraku holding up a huge jewel shard that looked like a whole half of the shikon jewel.

"Let me give you the up-to-date information. Remember our dear priestess Kikyo? Well I used my magic, her soul and some clay and made Kagome just like Kikyo, a clay doll. The only thing that is different is that Kagome doesn't have to steals souls, because she feeds off my power and magic. Unlike Kikyo, she holds no sign of hatred or anything, because I erased all of her memories of the feudal era. She never even remembers falling down the bone eater's well. Oh and here is the fun part, if you try to tell her of her past memories with you, she will die and simply fall to bits" muttered Naraku as he started laughing out loud again.

"I even took the liberty to erase her mother's and grandfather's memories , but I didn't have to erase Souta's because if he dares to mutter a word to her I'll kill them all. Now if you don't mind, Inuyasha, I must be off." spoke Naraku as the glowing purple aura left and Souta turned back into his normal self.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll do my best to try and help you. I'll get rid of this demon sooner or later." Said the real Souta.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

He knew that he must go back to the feudal era and tell the others of his discoveries. He jumped into the nearest tree and took off but slowly stopped at Kagome's school as he saw her at the window.

Kagome's Mind

_I needed a breathe of fresh air so I had gone to the window. I stood there looking at the beautiful day and inhaled the intoxicating smell. It tickled my nose just a little, but I was easily distracted when I saw a flash of red jump from a tree. I turned to the tree and saw nothing, then looked back tat where I was looking prior to that and saw a young, handsome boy. The boy was dressed in a fire red kimono, he had silver hair and dog ears…wait…dog ears? I looked again. Yeah, he had dog ears. He looked at me kindly and I could do nothing but smile and wave. As I did, I saw his face sadden. I frowned then walked back to my sear, forgetting the young handsome boy... for now…_

"She smiled at me." Said Inuyasha to himseld.

"Oh, how I miss her so much." Longed his heart.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you from Naraku, if it's the last thing I do." said Inuyasha confidently as he jumped from tree to tree, back to the well and jumped inside head first, and headed to Kaede's as fast as his half'demon feet would carry him.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome, No More

Chapter 3

Kagome couldn't help but think of the boy she had seen earlier. He was out of this world with the outfit he had on, along with his facial features and eyes. Most people would be screaming their heads off when they saw him but she wasn't scared of him. The boy looked so kind and sweet but he was gone. She would probably never see him again and she accepted that fact just as the bell rang to go home.

Inuyasha had popped out of the well a while ago, but he just sat on the edge of it deep in thought.

"Kagome gave her life up so willingly just so I could life…She said that she loved me." said Inuyasha to no one but someone was listening.

"So my reincarnation is dead?" asked a voice who was now identified as Kikyo.

"Yes," he said not making eye contact with her.

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and sat down beside him.

"Maybe this will help ease the pain some." she said handing him two shards of the jewel.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and smiled.

"I tired to retrieve my soul but couldn't, it's already been taken." muttered Kikyo.

"I know, Naraku took her soul and made her into a clay doll but she doesn't have to feed off souls, she feeds off Naraku's magic and power." said Inuyasha cursing softly.

Kikyo said nothing and the time passed slowly in silence.

"She ended up suffering the same fate as I. Only her death was more noble and she died loving you instead of hating you like I." said Kikyo smirking barely.

"Yeah, she jumped infront of the attack she and I combined to defeat Naraku but he is still alive…even worse his spirit escaped into Kagome's time some how." said Inuyasha bitterly.

"Her death was in vain but at least she's alive." said Kikyo.

"Naraku erased her memories and if I try to tell her of our time together she will die." spoke Inuyasha sadly.

In the corner of his eye, he imagined Kagome. She had so many times caught him with Kikyo and every time he always saw more pain in her eyes than the last time. He felt guilty about it, but he was just talking, unlike what he had always done before,

"Kikyo, it really does feel good to talk to you like I used to 50 years ago and I thank you for the shards as well but I must be heading to the village now." said Inuyasha hugging Kikyo.

She smiled with a fait blush on her cheeks, nodded and then they departed.

Inuyasha entered the village just as the sun was setting. He saw his group of familiar friends under a tree just outside of Kaede's hut.

"Guys, I've got news for you." said Inuyasha as he sat down beside them like he did so many times before with Kagome.

"Umm…Kagome's family is displeased with us for laying Kagome's body to rest here instead of in her time?" asked Miroku.

"No, but before I explain we need to dig up Kagome's grave." said Inuyasha.

"Are you crazing Inuyasha? Have some respect for the dead!" said Sango.

"Please, do this for me. I have a point to make." said Inuyasha again.

The sighed and all nodded.

The reached the grave site, pink cherry blossoms had been placed around it neatly in a circle. Inuyasha looked the cherry blossoms, Kagome smelt just like them. Miroku and Inuyasha started digging up the grave at a steady pace, finally they reached the wood-casket they had made for her. Inuyasha grabbed the side of the lid and swung it open, only to be face to face with an empty boc.

The group was surprised and grasped but Inuyasha did not.

"This is my point." said Inuyasha.

"What is going on?" said the others all in unison.

"Inuyasha, explain now!" screamed Sango above the others.

"I went to Kagome's time this morning and, well…" paused Inuyasha wanting to leave out the fact that he had gone to see Kagome's room before hand.

"I went to her room and I got so caught up in her sent and then there was a noise and jumped back and hide and there was Kagome, smiling like always." said Inuyasha trailing off but slowly starting again.

"I found out that Naraku is behind it. His spirit escaped into Kagome's time and he now had possessed Souta, Kagome's kid brother, and he turned Kagome into a clay doll but she doesn't feed off souls; she feeds off Naraku's power and magic. What's worse is Naraku has erased her memories and we can not tell her of our history or she will die."

"But why is her body gone?" asked Sango as tears welt up in her eyes.

"Naraku needed her body to retrieve her soul, that's just common sense." said Inuyasha yet again.

"Then we must go to Kagome's time and protect her from Naraku." said Shippo.

"Miroku and I will go and enroll in her school so we can protect her more in the day and Inuyasha and Shippo will watch over us unseen." said Sango pitching her idea at the whole group.

"Then it's settled, let us be on our way then." said Miroku going into the hut to retrieve their things.

"But where will we stay? We know nothing about Kagome's time." said Shippo, making a point.

"We will stay in the well house. It is just outside of Kagome's home. We will use what little I know about her world to surive but I warn you all there are many new demons there but you must not attack them. Some of them do not harm humans. They are what Kagome calls Machines" said Inuyasha clearing every one's doubts as they headed towards the well.

Meanwhile In Kagome's Room

Kagome sat at the desk in her room studying.

"I hate Math, it's one of my worst subjects." whined Kagome.

"I just wish I could sit…" started Kagome but was cut off when she heard a very loud thud.

"Grandpa must be up to something again." said Kagome, sheepishly, forgetting the thud.

Meanwhile Outside Of Kagome's House

"Inuyasha, I think Kagome said the "S" word." said Miroku.

Inuyasha shuttered in fear, "Yeah, No shit."

"We need to get some rest because we need to leave before Kagome." said Sango.

The others nodded and laid down on the floor of the well house, Inuyasha however, laid awake thinking of Kagome. He crept out of the well house and soundlessly jumped into the tree outside of Kagome's window.

Her window was open yet again, and she was fast asleep at her desk. He jumped into her room and felt so happy to be close to her again. He walked over to her and brushed a stray hair out of her goddess like face. Her face was so much happier than Kikyo's had ever been when she was alive and with Inuyasha. He didn't dare to compare her youthful angel face to Kikyo's ever again. She sighed in her sleep and he could do nothing but smile at her cuteness. She gently scooped her up and placed her on her bed softly, then smiled, closed the window behind him and sat in the tree out of sight but in perfect view of his beloved.

Kagome smiled in her sleep and rolled over. Inuyasha fell asleep in the tree outside of her window. The morning came sooner than Inuyasha would have thought. He got up just as the sun rose and slowly jumped down from the tree. He walked into the well house and met the eyes of his friends that still had touches of sleep in them. Miroku and Sango were cuddled up in the corner together and Shippo and Kirara were laying on one another.

"I've decided that I'm going to go with both of you to school." said Inuyasha as he started to search Kagome's huge yellow bag that she had carried with her on so many of their adventures and journeys and pulled out a black hat she had bought him to wear when he came to get her in her time.

"I want to see her, talk to her, and protect at the same time and there is nothing any of you can do or say to stop me." said Inuyasha placing his hand on his sword, making his decision final to the others.

They all sweat dropped and nodded in agreement.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome, No More

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, to all my faithful little readers out there! I'm so glad to see you all back to read Chapter 4 of my story. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, it's just I have to hand-write every chapter, then give it to my friend Jessica to read and edit and then I get it back from her and have to type it. Well here lately she has been a little slow... ((Sorry Jessica...don't kill me)) And I have been a little lazy as well. I started typing this chapter earlier this week and for some reason every time I tried to open it from my floppy it like died. So I had to re-type it! And to all of you who have read my other story Different Kinds of People...Sorry I'm so late on it, I've been throwing myself into my Inuyasha story but yes I am writing a new chapter as we speak so look for it in the near future. Well sorry for the delay so here's the new chapter!

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" cried Shippo as they started walking to Kagome's school.

"We are going to go to this place Kagome calls "sckool" and protect her until we can figure things out." Said Inyasha finally placing the hat on his head.

"Shippo is right, Inuyasha, we literally know nothing about this time and place, and besides isn't this "sckool" place that Kagome spoke of as a torture chamber?" asked Miroku as they all stopped in their tracks but Miroku was easily distracted when two girls dressed in the same kind of clothes as Kagome wore passed by.

"I take back everything I just said. I'd jump into the depths of hell if there were beautiful women like that there. So if we really try..." said Miroku but was cut off when Sango punched him.

"I really wish I hadn't have had to leave my weapon back at the well house other wise you would be in a lot more pain." said Sango.

"I wonder if all the girls wear the same kind of clothes as Kagome." said Inuyasha as he noticed that they had arrived at the school.

"Well here we are." said Inuyasha stopping, everyone but him stood in awe.

"I have never...seen...such a huge....hut...before." said Miroku.

"And made of stone." noted Sango.

"It's pretty." said Shippo quietly.

"Well shall we enter?" asked Inuyasha looking at the others.

They all nodded.

"Now Shippo, you see that tree over there?" asked Inuyasha crouching down to the little kitsune's height.

"It's the perfect place for you and Kirara to hide. Just go up there and wait for out return. Do not leave that spot, you hear me?" demanded Inuyasha.

The small kitsune nodded yet again.

Inuyasha patted him on the head. Shippo jumped into the tree and the others entered the school, unsure of what to expect. When they entered they saw walls and walls of silver chest-like boxes packed on top of each other. They looked up and saw a sign that read "Shoe Locker."

"This must be where they leave their shoes." said Sango.

"Good thing I don't wear any." said Inuyasha, hiding the Tetisaga so it would not frighten anyone while they walked into the school.

"Yes, but you will have to wear them if we do go to this school." said Miroku as Inuyasha looked at him evilly for stating the obvious.

They walked deeper into the building when they came across another sign.

"Office to the left, Cafeteria to the right, Classrooms straight ahead." read Sango.

"What the hell are those places?" cursed Inuyasha.

"They must be the places where they do all the torturing to those poor girls. If so then it will be left up to me to save them." said Miroku as Inuyasha and Sango punched.

Then straight ahead was a woman who was not wearing a uniform, but a black-business like suit.

"She might know where we should go." said Sango.

Miroku started to walk up to the woman, but Inuyasha grabbed the back of his robe as Sango went up to the woman.

"Excuse me, but we are trying to find out where we need to go, see we are planning on attending this school." said Sango nicely to the woman.

"Umm...yes, you should to go to the office. Just go down that hallway on the left and it is the third door on your right." said the woman nicely to Sango.

Sango smiled and thanked her then went back to the others.

"She said to go down this hallway and it's the third door on the right." said Sango as she started to lead the way down the hallway as the others followed.

The came to the door and on the door it read "office" just like the woman said. There was a woman sitting at the desk, drinking coffee and still half asleep. Sango walked up to the desk and smiled. The woman stopped drinking the coffee and smiled back at her then said, "How may I help you Miss?" in a kind but yet sleepy voice.

"Yes, we are new to this continent and were planning on attending this place for scholars to further our learning and was wondering if you could help us...join?" asked Sango.

"When you say "we", you mean your two brothers'" said the woman pouting at Inuyasha and Miroku in the background.

"Yes, all three of us." said Sango nodding.

"Well then are your parents here?" the woman asked looking around.

"We have no parents." stated Inuyasha with his arms crossed.

The woman said nothing for a moment then handed him three pieces of paper.

"Alright, fill out these forms then." said the woman.

Sango looked uneasy at her but nodded.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha went and sat in three vacant chairs in the corner.

Miroku leaned into Inuyasha and spoke, "Are you sure these things aren't going to eat us?"

Inuyasha nodded his head yes then looked down at the form confused.

"I don't understand half the shot on this paper." yelled Inuyasha.

The woman then got up and handed them each a pen to write with and asked if they needed help.

"Yes, Where we came from we do not have these types of things, Will you help us?" asked Sango.

The woman nodded and pointed as she spoke:

"Right here is where you write your name, your address here, as in where you live, age, and date of birth." said the woman.

Inuyasha leaned in toward Miroku.

"Out of all the times I have been to this time I have never seen things like these, what are they?" said Inuyasha twirling the pen.

"I think they are what people use in this time to write with." said Miroku in return.

Inuyasha stared at the paper and then started to write but was hesitant because his handwriting was literally chicken scratch.

Sango and Miroku had fairly good handwriting since they had been though how to back in the feudal era. They put in Kagome's address so the lady wouldn't question them. When they gave the forms back to the lady, she told them they would have to wait a few minutes because they needed to be fitted for their uniforms.

"Oh god, I hope they don't make me wear a skirt like Kagome." stated Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time.

Sango just laughed.

After a few moments, a loud ringing sound echoed through the building, Inuyasha clinched one of his ears as he jumped up and placed his hand on the hidden Tetisaga. Sango stood with Miroku, they looked ready to fight, and then the woman behind the desk just laughed.

"That was only the bell, it's a signal we give the students to tell them when to switch classes or to let them know when they class begins and when they are late."

The out of place trio just looked at the woman confused and sat back down. Another woman came out of another door behind the desk, with a yellow tape measure in her hand.

"It looks like a whip." stated Inuyasha to Miroku, he nodded in agreement.

"This must be where the torturing begins." said Miroku.

"Are you ready to get sized up?" asked the woman.

They were uneasy but nodded. After a few minutes they left the office with their schedules and directions to class.

"I feel so violated." stated Sango clutching her chest.

Inuyasha was still in shock from all the touching.

"That was the most enjoyable experience I've ever had in my life." said Miroku with a huge smile but it disappeared when Inuyasha and Sango slapped him.

The women at the office had given them directions and everything but they were still nervous.

"As soon as we get the chance we need to go find Kagome and watch over her the best we can" said Inuyasha.

They reached the door that the paper had said to go to and knocked. The door opened after a few moments and on the other side of the door was a room filled with boys and girls. The teacher at the front of the room stopped his lesson and smiled.

"You must be the three new students the office informed me of...Miss Sango, Mr. Inuyasha and Mr. Miroku." he stated.

They nodded, but Inuyasha was totally off in a different world when the smell of cherry blossoms and jasmine engulfed his nose. He turned and his golden yellow orbs clashed with the beautiful brown eyes he loved so dearly.

"Kagome." said Inuyasha sharply.

"I think there are three open seats next to Miss. Kagome; if you don't might sitting in the back that is." said the teacher.

"No, that's fine." said Inuyasha in no time flat.

"I take it you are from a refined side of Japan." said the teacher noticing their odd clothes.

"Yes, it is very old cultured." said Sango.

"And Mr. Inuyasha, you do know that you will have to cut your hair don't you?" asked the teacher.

Everything in Inuyasha's world froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome, No More**

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back and it's the long awaited chapter 5, I was told it was pretty good by my editor....so thanks, oh and by the way there is going to be a VERY good chapter coming up pretty soon so keep reading...so here is Chapter 5

"Cut my hair?" screamed Inuyasha.

"Yes, boys who attend this school are not allowed to have long hair" said the teacher.

Inuyasha grew irritated so Miroku stepped in.

"You see, we come from a very isolated part of Japan that still follows cultures from about 500 years ago, we know nothing about all of your new scientific things. Unlike us, Inuyasha comes from a long line of Samurais, who at a certain age must venture out into the modern world with two of his dearest allies and train, during this time he must grow his hair out and come back a new man." said Miroku lying right through his teeth.

The teacher sweat-dropped but smiled.

"I guess you can keep your hair but you must keep it in a ponytail during school hours." said the teacher.

Inuyasha smiled and followed the other to the vacant seats next to Kagome.

He loved her and missed her so much that he couldn't help himself but to watch her every move. Every moment she made was memorized by him. There were a few times when she would look over at him and smiled. She looked so happy. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but watch her as well, but not as much as Inuyasha did.

"Inuyasha, that is a very rare name. I have only heard it once." said Kagome finally.

"Yeah, it is." said Inuyasha back.

"I have only heard it once before and that was in a legend about a hanyuo that lived 500 years ago." stated Kagome smiling.

"I live at the shrine where the sacred tree is, it was said that the hanyuo was pinned to it then. Are you familiar with the legend?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I am...all to well, I'm afraid." said Inuyasha sadly.

"So what classes do you three have?" asked Kagome, changing the subject quickly after seeing the pain on Inuyasha's face.

They handed her their schedules.

"You all have the same classes and lucky you, they are all with me, so if you don't mind sticking with me I'll teach you everything you need to know here." said Kagome cheerfully as she handed their schedules back to the trio.

Then the loud ringing sound that had been heard earlier engulfed Inuyasha's ears again, as he clutched his head for dear life.

"Does your head hurt, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, only when that "Bell" goes off though" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Yes, it is pretty loud." said Kagome laughing.

"Well follow me and I'll take you to your next class, and believe me you'll like it, it's P.E." said Kagome.

"P.E.?" asked the group.

"Physical Education, having to do with strength." said Kagome.

Inuyasha golden orbs lit up in a happy sun like yellow.

The got up and left the room heading towards the gymnasium.

"Wow, this is enormous!" said Sango as they finally entered the gymnasium.

"Yeah, well we've got to go to the locker room." said Kagome ushering Sango into the girl's locker room.

"You two go to the boy's locker room to the left." said Kagome just as the door closed.

They nodded and walked in...............

**30 Seconds Later**

Inuyasha and Miroku come out of the locker room screaming.

Sango and Kagome heard them and came rushing out to find them.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"Naked...all...boys...." retorted Inuyasha and Miroku in unison back.

"They are changing into their gym clothes." Said Kagome laughing.

"Oh well, I am not showing my beautiful body to anyone but beautiful and enchanting women." Said Miroku.

"You better only be showing it to **ONE** woman." said Sango angered.

"Are you two in a relationship?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Umm...our relationship is uncertain at the moment." Said Sango blushing fiercely as Miroku rubbed the cheek that had just been slapped.

"Well today is your first day so don't worry about it, but wait right here while I go change out." said Kagome as she reentered the locker room.

"She is so sweet. I just wish she remembered us!" said Sango sadly.

Inuyasha was still quiet. Images of their fun in the feudal era flashed before his eyes. Only now her smiled was much brighter. She had always never smiled fuilly because of the situation with him and Kikyo and now he was determined to save her and it would be about her no one else. He longed for her closeness so much; it almost made his powerful yet weak body call out in pain. Her smell wavered through his nose when she was near, it took all of his strength not to get down on his hands and knees and scream at the top of his lungs about how badly he needed her in his arms, to truly know she was his. But it couldn't happen...not yet...But he would make damn sure it was soon.

A few moments after Inuyasha had snapped back into reality, a flock of girls wearing short sleeved shirts and very short shorts made their way to the gym floor. Miroku's mouth hung wide open and surprisingly so were everyone else.

"Monk, pick up your jaw." stated Sango coldly.

"I hope I don't have to wear anything like that." said Sango worryingly.

Miroku smiled slyly as images entered his head of Sango dressed like that.

Then Kagome , wearing the same outfit as everyone else came out from behind the door. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her and her body, for he had never seen her in anything but her school uniform and her priestess attire on occasion.

She came up to them smiling.

"Yes, I know it's revealing." She said before they stated the obvious.

"Well just go and sit over there." said Kagome pointing to the bench.

Just as the word sit left Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"What happened?" asked Kagome worryingly.

"I fell." muffled Inuyasha as his face lay on top of the floor but Kagome helped him up.

The trio eventually went and sat down on the benches and about a second later, a very built man came up to them.

"You must be the new students." said the man in his normal yet very loud voice.

Inuyasha clanged to his ears for dear life as the man spoke to them.

They nodded when he told them to just watch the other others and then he left them. Kagome was talking to her normal group of friends when she looked over to the out-of-place trio, but for some reason the boy, Inuyasha, kept gaining most of her attention. She knew little about them but something deep down was screaming "you can trust them" and so, she did.

Kagome and her friends were going to go outside to play a game of volleyball so she decided to invite her new friends to come and watch. She left her friends and watched up to the three.

"My friends and I are going outside to play a game of volleyball, would you like to watch?" she asked.

Inuyasha and the gang looked each other in a puzzled way but nodded nonetheless. The followed Kagome out the door and felt relieved to be out in the sun. They continued to follow the others till they got to a bench in the shade. They sat down and watched the game get underway.

Volleyball looked like a violent game to them, but they still watched especially Miroku. The tension was high as the game was coming to a close and one of the girls jumped up and spiked the ball as hard as she could and it was flying towards Kagome at an alarming rate.

Inuyasha jumped up and retrived the ball and jumped to the top of the school in the blink of an eye, while the teenage girls looked vigorously for the ball and what had happened to it.

**On Top Of The School**

"How dare you think you can try and attack my Kagome?!" cursed Inuyasha at the ball.

He took the ball in one hand and dug his claws in to, and watched it pop. When it was deflated he dropped it to the ground and stomped on it a few times.

"Don't ever bother Kagome again, you damn demon!" said Inuyasha finally as he picked up what was left of the ball and threw it into oblivion. Inuyasha jumped into the tree near Miroku and Sango, looking victorious. They smiled at him for they knew what he did. Inuyasha just laid in the tree with one leg hanging loosely as he soaked up the sun.

**Over Where Kagome Is**

"Do you see that boy in the tree, Kagome?" asked Ericka.

"Yeah, his name is Inuyasha." she said in return.

"And the guy with the ponytail?" asked Kagome's other friend Ataria.

"His name is Miroku." Kagome said again.

The girls continued to stare at the boys with hearts in their eyes. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome dreamingly. The girls began their "ohs" and "ahs" as Kagome blushed every shade of red.

"Kagome, look, he's looking at you!" said Ericka.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, wave, and blush even more at Inuyasha and when she did it set Inuyasha's very heart a blaze with fiery passion and love.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome, No More

Chapter 6

A/N: Well here we are again in another chapter of this Inuyasha story. I have to say this chapter is probably the best so far and the next few chapters this story is really going to heat up so PLEASE keep reading.

(Overview of what has happened since last chapter)

A week had passed since Inuyasha and the gang had started attending Kagome's school. But it had seemed longer because as every day passed that he saw Kagome he missed her more and more. Shippo was not happy with having to wait outside of school all day so after a few days he decided to stay at the well house with Kiara. Inuyasha had went into Kagome's house and took a few items to help him fit in, such as a hair band, a brush, and come cologne and perfume.

Cologne and perfume was a niffy thing that Kagome had shown them but she had said that cologne was made for boys and perfume for girls. Back when the group was starting their journey for the Shikon no tama shards, Kagome had brought back many things that were new to them, this being one of them.

The gang had gotten their uniforms after a few days and it was hard for Inuyasha to part with the fire rat robe and Testsusiga, even for a few hours. But the worst thing in the world for Inuyasha to do was to wear shoes, that was a huge pain. Miroku and Inuyasha always had trouble with their uniforms so they always wore their ties loose and left the top of their shirt open.

On with the story

Inuyasha stood in the corner brushing his hair while the others still slumbered.

"I hate this, I feel like a woman." grumbled Inuyasha as he sat the brush down and pulled his hair back and he lost himself in a memory of what happened just yesterday.

Flashback

"Inuyasha, I thought I told you that you had to put your hair in a hair band." said the teacher looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes, I know. I have one, but I don't know how to work it." said Inuyasha truthfully.

"Miss Kagome , please step outside with Inuyasha and help him with the hard band." said the teacher as he massaged his temples.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and stepped into the hall. Inuyasha was embarrassed, he was afraid she would think he was stupid or something. But Kagome was giggling at him.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Most guys don't know how to put their hair up." said Kagome stepping towards him.

Inuyasha stepped back and spoke uneasily, "What are you doing?"

Kagome giggled again, "I've got to be close to you to put your hair up."

For a moment Inuyasha couldn't breathe because Kagome was so close. He could smell her scent of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms. Her wavy black raven locks tickled his face as she leaned in. Her body was softly pressed against him as her hands fixed his hair behind his head. His body tingled and became numb as she touched his hair but then he felt nothing. He knew she was finished, but he didn't want it to end. So Inuyasha did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled Kagome into a tight embrace and took a long, deep breath taking in her scent and whispering into her ear, "Kagome, I've always loved you. You were never like Kikyo, never." Then there was silence but Inuyasha didn't care, as long as she was near him he didn't need anything else in the world.

End Of Flashback

Inuyasha finished putting his hair up just like Kagome had shown him. He sat in the corner of the well house waiting. Before he knew it Miroku was shaking him and telling him they had to go. He got up but didn't say anything, his thoughts were else where. They slowly walled out the well house and toward the school.

Meanwhile in Kagome's house

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. The steam shot out from the room like the tip of a tea pot on the stove. She walked in her room and closed the door and locked it as she let the towel drop to the floor. She walked over to her closet and got out her uniform and laid it on the bed. She then went her dresser and grabbed her undergarments and put them on but she was doing this roboticly because Inuyasha was on her mind and had been ever since what he had said yesterday. His words kept echoing through her mind.

"Kikyo? Who is Kikyo?" she asked herself but deep down she felt as if she knew.

The word was bitter in her mouth and caused her pain. She knew then she didn't like this person and never would.

Kagome was unsure why Inuyasha had done what he did, but when he said those words it was like she had been waiting to hear them. Images of her and him together in a forest kept filling her head after the heart felt moment they had shared. Kagome finished getting ready for school and went down for breakfast. She ate a little, lift and started walking to school with Sota following, muttering to himself.

"Naraku, let my sister go." said Sota.

"Never, don't you love just seeing you sister happy? She was always sad because of Inuyasha's love for the dead miko." said Naraku.

"Say what you wish but I will not let you hurt her." said Sota focusing all of his anger and hate for the half-demon spirit that inhabited his body into the pit of his stomach making the spirit pull back in fear. Never had he seen such power in a young boy before in his live.

"Maybe if I can learn to focus my energy well I can force him out." said Sota to himself, not the Naraku spirit.

"Sota, Come on! You're lollygagging!" screamed Kagome from a distance.

"Don't worry Sis. I will free from Naraku's grip." said Sota to himself as he smiled, nodded and followed.

Since Naraku had possessed him, he had learned to control Naraku's out bursts more and more ,and soon he would be able to force the spirit out of his body for good.

Meanwhile at School

Inuyasha and the gang had just made it to school and they stood outside were students had already began to gather, waiting for class to start. They reached a shade tree out on the right side of the school where few students were. Miroku and Sango went and sat at the base of the tree while Inuyasha jumped into the tree. All the girls at the school had been love sick over Miroku and Inuyasha. Where all the guys were love sick over Sango. But from the looks of it Sango and Miroku were dating because he couldn't keep his hands off her ass. Inuyasha, however, was a free man to them. The Inu gang were pretty well-liked by everyone, they were nice and good looking to everyone.

As Kagome arrived at the school, she noticed that her usual group of friends were sitting with the Inu gang talking carelessly. She was hesitant about going over to where Inuyasha was. But she wanted to talk to him because he was all she could think of. She smiled slightly and tugged at her skirt and started walking over to them.

Inuyasha sat in the tree thinking of his beloved Kagome when the intoxicating smell of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms faintly filled his nose. He lightly wiggled his nose as his eyes shot open. He sat up and his goddess stood before him, smiling softly and blushing a flawless pink. Inuyasha smiled and jumped down from the tree and took her into his arms, whispering softly.

"You have been on my mind constantly. I've never missed you so much Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said "I know Inuyasha."

Just as she positioned herself comfortably in his arms an image flashed before Kagome's eyes; an image of a blinding yellowish pink light heading straight for Inuyasha and her jumping in front of him taking the full power of the blow, then she went flying off into the dirt like a rag doll. A unbearable surged through her body as she cluched her chest and fell to the ground. She laid there looking at a frightened Inuyasha and everyone surrounding her, but she heard no sound as their mouths opened and closed over and over again.

Just as everything around her started to fade to black, her brother's voice rang through her ears.

"Kagome, you must remember! If you love Inuyasha, you will remember no matter how much it takes, no matter what the cost."

Then his voice slowly faded out as another one over laid it.

"You damned holy miko, I will give you a few of your precious memories back but they will lead you to your grave."

Images engulfed her mind; beautiful memories that she held dear were coming back. But she had no idea what they meant.

Naraku's spirit laughed evilly inside of Sota.

"If only she knew that as soon as she confronts Inuyasha about this memories; she will die."

Naraku's spirit laughed again.......

A/N: Well everyone I hope that was a good chapter....I thought it was....The next chapter will be pretty good as well so be sure to check it out....Thanks and ::Dead Kisses::


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome, No More

Chapter 7

Kagome had been engulfed in darkness by herself. She lay there curled up in a tight little ball crying. The images in her mind where new and she had no idea what they meant. Images of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and her slaying monsters like warriors, and her with a jewel, missing a large piece, around her neck. She saw these images but they were all black and white to her, yet no matter how many images entered her mind it would always trail back to Inuyasha. Ever since she had seen Inuyasha for the first time she had felt this attraction in her heart and mind; it was almost as if she was longing for his closeness...his embrace. As she thought of him more images of Inuyasha engulfed her mind, some of him angry, smiling, and some with a look of longing.

Even though those images were good, they all made Kagome cry out in pain. She had no idea where they were from, and what had caused them. As she sobbed loudly, it hit her, her mind went back to about a week ago.

(Flashback)

The classroom was still stuffy from being locked up all weekend and the usual gossip time was underway while they were waiting for the teacher to arrive and Kagome couldn't breathe so she went to the open window in the right corner of the back of the room. As she stood there taking in the sweet smell of the new day she saw something flash in the corner of her eye. She was unable to see it, but when she turned her head back to where she had been staring at prior there was a boy occupying a tree branch.

The boy was odd looking with a fire red robe on, silver hair, dog ears, golden orb eyes and a sword hanging from his side. Even when she saw the she smiled and waved but when she did, it looked as if it had pained him to see her do so. Kagome then frowned and returned to her seat.

(End of Flashback)

The boy looked just like Inuyasha, and then it hit her. The boy **was** Inuyasha. In all the images Inuyasha looked just like he had that day in the tree. The boy was Inuyasha, that would explain why Inuyasha wore a hat or something on his head and that was to cover up his ears, Everything made sense to her now but one thing. What were all these memories? Kagome didn't know, but she wondered as she laid in the darkness of her mind. She then fell asleep. When opened her eyes again she saw she was in her room. As she stirred, she looked to the right of her bed and saw Inuyasha, asleep laying on the edge of her bed. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he slept. She slightly brushed his bangs out of his closed eyes. As she lightly touched his hair, his eyes opened. She smiled sweetly and slightly patted his head. He smiled in return and then sat up to speak.

"Are you alright, Kagome? What happened to you earlier?" asked Inuyasha concerned.

"I'm not sure...Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" inquired Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't know what she was getting at but he nodded and said "anything."

Kagome took a deep breath then sighed and smiled.

"But before I ask you...can you take your hat off." said Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes grew big and he started to but hesitated.

Kagome smiled and giggled.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know you have dog ears." said said softly.

Inuyasha's heart stopped at that moment as he raised his eyes to meet hers. How did she know? Did she remember him? There were so many questions running through his head at a mile a second.

"How did you..."

"Don't you remember when I saw you a week ago before you attended the school? You jumped in the tree."

"Oh..." said Inuyasha saddened, thinking she might have remembered something.

But as she asked, Inuyasha removed his hat. She stared at his ears for a while and felt over come with an urge to touch them. She softly grabbed them and rubbed them even more softly. Inuyasha couldn't believe how good it felt. Normally, he would never let anyone touch his ears but Kagome was special to him, so he allowed her to. She smiled softly but then yet another image entered her mind. This time Inuyasha was pinned to the sacred tree by an arrow covered with vines.

Kagome took in a sharp breath and grabbed her head in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?!" demanded Inuyasha.

She just shook her head from side to side in return.

"I have no idea." said Kagome

Inuuyasha was pained to see Kagome suffering.

"Kagome, no matter what happens I just want you to know you will always be the number one in my heart." said Inuyasha grabbing her hand and snuzzeling it.

Kagome was filled with a rush of emotions, she then decided that she had to tell Inuyasha of all these images she had been getting.

(Outside Kagome's Room)

"Yes, tell him Miko!" said Naraku while thinking he could now completely take over Sota's body.

"Never." said Sota focusing all the energy he could muster up.

(Inside of Kagome's room)

"Inuyasha, laltely I've been having these images flowing through my mind of you, Sango, Miroku and I slaying monsters. And all the time I'm thinking of you in some way or form, I've even had a dream I saved your life." said Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't speak. Was what he hoped for finally happening? Was his Kagome finally coming back to him?

"Kagome, those aren't dreams or images...those are memories. Your...no...OUR memories." said Inuyasha.

"Our memories? So you're saying that all these things really happened?" asked Kagome uneasily.

Just as the words escaped her lips yet another image entered her mind. Only in this one Inuyasha was holding someone that looked just like her, only older. He held her and said, "I will protect you Kikyo." in a sweet caring voice.

Kagome screamed in agony causing her mother to rush up stairs. Inuyasha was forced to jump out the window. In the door way, he saw Sota focusing all his energy with all his might. Inuyasha had to get Sango and Miroku, who were still at school.

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree and was gone in no time. Kagome's mother finally calmed her, but she was burning up so she left her window open for a breeze and left.

Kagome opened her eyes and probed her room for Inuyasha but he was gone, he must have left when her mother came in.

"I must be with Inuyasha." said Kagome.

She climed out of bed and crawled for the window. She was weak and growing weaker yet she pressed forward. AS she jumped from the roof to the tree outside her window. She didn't get a good grip so she dangled, thinking she would fall to her death. She held on tight but then her mind began to race with thoughts.

"No, I'm not dying yet, not till I'm with Inuyasha again."

She held on tighter and got a good grip, as she grabbed the trunk of the tree and slid down. She began to stumble down the stairs and to the street. She didn't know where he was physically, but it was like she could feel him with every part of her being.

(At the School)

Inuyasha had already gotten to school and told Sango and Miroku about what Kagome had said to him. Kagome was in pain, he could feel it in every bone in his demon-like body. Everything was confusing for Inuyasha all he knew was that he needed to be with his beloved. Just as they rounded the corner to Kagome's house, Kagome's smell ran deep into his nose.

(Bottom of the stairs)

Kagome had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when she feel to the ground. Something was wrong. Some was coming...something unhabitable.

(Kagome's house)

Sota had been focusing for a very long time on keeping Kagome's life force from wavering too much was becoming very weak. Weaker by the minute, just as Sota fainted.

(Outside, Bottom of the stairs)

Kagome began to breathe sharply. She was experiencing an unbearable pain, she looked down at her body and found that it was glowing. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had just ran up to her side when she started to panic.

"Inuyasha, why am I in so much pain?" moaned Kagome through half parted lips.

"I don't know!" said Inuyasha wishing he knew.

Then Kagome grew silent. Everything was clear, all her memories, their memories, even her love for Inuyasha. Her skin glowed a dark purple and blood started to seep through her pale skin. Sango screamed and Miroku gasped in horrow while Inuyasha started crying wildly.

"Kagome, what's happening to you?" asked Inuyasha through the pain filled tears.

Kagome was screaming as her precious life liquid flowed out of her weak and helpless body. Then she felt nothing but the blood was seeping out faster than before. She knew she had died saving Inuyasha, and Naraku had brought her back. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled an awkward smile.

"Don't cry Inuyasha. I can't feel it anymore." she said as she smiled a warm smile that caressed her features.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were all in tears and unsure of what to do.

"I'm glad I remembered all of my memories. I could never fully rest in peace without them. I'll be alright, Inuyasha. Just please know that I loved you in return." said Kagome taking another sharp breath.

"Please Inuyasha grant me my last wish...please kiss me." said Kagome starting to fill the pain all over again.

Inuyasha nodded through the tears and leaned down and kissed Kagome lovely with all the passion he had ever wanted to release upon her. He could hear her thoughts.

"Wait for me!" they screamed fading.

He felt her life fading as he broke away from her lips and then she was gone. Just like before. Inuyasha had lost the the one woman who truely meant something to him, twice. Kagome had made him whole.

"I went out looking to find the missing peice of my soul...only to find it laid within you. But I found out too late..." muttered Inuyasha to himself shaking all over with anger and pain.

Inuyasha was infuriated as he heard the laugh of the one who had caused him pain one too many times. Inuyasha still held onto Kagome's lifeless body like he had before and mumbled.

"You **WILL** pay, YOU BASTARD!"

A/N: WOW! That was the best chapter...lol hope you like it....read and review if you want the next one!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome, No More

Chapter 8

"You will pay!" proclaimed Inuyasha in a deadly tone, turning a heated rage filled glare on Naraku, tears blazing down his face.

"You're shedding tears over a worthless miko?" questioned Naraku, who by now had fully taken over Sota's body.

"I will admit I would've done this sooner had Sota not put up such a fight. I never realized that he had any spiritual powers." stated the spirit.

"Now I have enough power to restore my body." he said as the little boys body." he said as the little boy's body became engulfed in a dark purple aura.

As it covered him his body became that of a man in his early twenty's. this was not the old Naraku, he looked very different.

"Now my arrogant hanyou, would you like to avenge the death of your wench?" asked Naraku laughing darkly.

Inuyasha snarled at him, he was dangerously enraged. Images of his beloved filled his mind, he had finally had his moment of true happiness with Kagome, and this bastard had taken her away from him again.

Naraku had killed Kikyo and Kagome as well. He would not let him get away alive.Naraku didn't expect Inuyasha to attack for he did not have Tetisaiga on him. In fact, no one had any weapons. Inuyasha, however didn't worry about not having a weapon, he didn't need his sword he'd kill Naraku with his bare hands.

As the battle became underway, Sango and Miroku saw it as their opportunity to get their weapons. They ran into the well house and grabbed Inuyasha's sword as well as their own weapons, they saw Shippo and Kirara waiting for their opportunity to fight but they told them to stay put. A

s they came out, dressed and ready for battle, they saw Inuyasha holding Naraku by the throat against the sacred God tree.

"It's time you die Naraku. You have caused me more pain than any other being on this earth by killing the most important person in my life. You have released an unstoppable demon within the pits of my soul." spat Inuyasha in all of his anger.

A great fear appeared in Naraku's eyes as he listened to his words.

"Inuyasha!" called out Sango, as she tossed him his sword.

Inuyasha caught it without a glance.

"Naraku, you bastard! You've caused everyone here pain and for that you'll die!" screamed Inuyasha transforming Tetisagia with one hand.

"Inuyasha, you must not kill him. Somewhere deep inside Sota is there, and Kagome wouldn't want him to die." said Miroku.

Inuyasha knew this, but it was painfully hard for him to restrain from killing Naraku.

"Then how am I suppose to kill him?!" screamed Inuyasha giving his friends a bloodthirsty glare.

Sango and Miroku thought about it, and then it hit them.

"Inuyasha we have an idea! Hold Naraku 'till we return." yelled Miroku to Inuyasha who was now fighting Naraku.

He nodded, and Miroku and Sango headed straight for the well house, down the well, and out into the feudal era in persuit of the only person who could help them. Naraku knew exactly whom Sango and Miroku were looking for, and the thought of that person scared him enough to make his movements sloppy and slow. Giving Inuyasha the upper-hand in the fight.

Feudal Era

Sango and Miroke found the person they were looking for thanks to the soul collectors. Who would've thought that one day they would be glad to see them? They found Kikyo resting in a tree near Inuyasha;s forest. Sango came up to her, out of breath from running, and Kikyo slowly opened her eyes awaiting an explanation for her disturbance.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha is in danger and only you can help. Naraku has killed Kagome and possessed her brother, we need you purifying arrow to help us rid her bother of his spirit for good." stated Sango, still breathing heavily.

Kikyo just sat there with the same emotionless look on her face, and then she jumped down and walked the way they had come so they took her actions as a yes. Unknown to them Kikyo had different reason to help them. She walked sure of herself and her purpose. Sango kept scolding herself for not bringing Kirara along, it would've made things go a whole lot faster.

Meanwhile Miroku was looking at Kikyo walk in front of them. He'd never noticed before but, he had to admit to himself, she had a nice backside. He sighed, too bad she was evil...and dead.

They reached the bone-eaters well just as the sun was about to set. Kikyo knew exactly what to do and jumped in followed by Sango and Miroku. When they stepped out of the well house it seemed as if nothing had changed in Inuyasha's or Naraku's position but Naraku was speaking to Inuyasha and with each passing word Inuyasha's hold on Naraku lossened.

At the Sacred Tree

"Inuyasha," said Naraku in his malevolent vocie, "do you really think you can save Sota?" he scoffed.

"You couldn't save Kagome even though you were given the opportunity to do so twice." continued Naraku now smirking because of the effect his words had in Inuyasha.

The hanyou's hold was him slacked and just when he was about to break loose he saw Kikyo come out of the well house followed by Sango and Miroku. A flash of fear appeared in his eyes as he saw the undead miko make her way closer to the sacred tree. This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, whom upson seeing Naraku fear stricken face tightened his hold on him.

"Inuyasha." said Kikyo.

Inuyasha turned slightly to the right and saw the one who had held his head once upon a time. Seeing her made him yearn for the one who held his heart now, even after death. Inuyasha had realized that his love for Kagome had nothing to do with him having loved Kikyo. There was no denying it. He had loved the priestess, but that love had died the dat she shot him with her sacred arrow and pinned him to the very tree he now pinned Naraku against. The only thing that bound then was Inuyasha's promise to Kikyo.

"Release him Inuyasha," said Kikyo snapping Inuyasha back to reality, "I have put up a barried around the whole shrine so that he can not escape."

Inuyasha let Naraku fall to the ground and turned to look back at Kikyo. She was staning , feet apart, arms raised, bow arched, arrow ready to fly. Inuyasha was about to step in when Kikyo, eyes turning slightly towards him, spoke again.

"Do not worry about the child's well being. Unlike my reincarnation I perfected my purifying arrow technique before death, so that no harm came to possessed bodies."

She turned her gaze back to Naraku who was now standing, and smirking.

"Are you really that much afraid of me?" she asked.

"Do not flatter your self miko," snapped Naraku, "your presence in this time period merely surprised me."

His demonic aura engulfed his whole body in an attempt to regain his strength and break Kikyo's barrier.

Kikyo let her arrow go and it brazed Naraku's shoulder and he screamed out in pain.

"Suffer half-demon, suffer like I did." she said while letting another arrow fly, "now die!"

The arrow flew from her bow straight and sure of its destination hitting Naraku right in the heart his body shriveled slightly and then slowly turned back into Sota's body.

A/N: Awesome....wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome, No More

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry writer's block...

As Kikyo stood over the young boy's body, she glanced over to Kagome's lifeless body. Kikyo then slowly started to walk over to the body. Inuyasha watched unsure what was going on.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" questioned Inuyasha.

"As a payment of killing the half-demon Naraku and sparing the wench's brother, I will now take what is rightfully mine and that is the young wench's soul which was once mine." said Kikyo with no emotion on her face.

Horror then struck Inuyasha's face.

"I will let you do no such thing. You will not take Kagome's soul." spat Inuyasha to Kikyo.

"Don't you understand Inuyasha. If I take the wench's soul then I will have mine back and I shall no longer require to feed off souls and I will be alive. If I am alive then you and I can be together just like we were 50 years ago. Isn't that what you have longed for...for so long?" said Kikyo to Inuyasha.

"I have finally killed the monster that tore us apart so long ago...we can finally be together..." she said again.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. For so long he had said he wanted to be with Kikyo and it was true, she had killed the monster that tore them apart. If she did take Kagome's soul then she would be alive. They could be together...But then images of Kagome filled his head. Her laugh, smile, angry moments, but most of all the times when she longed for his embrace and he was blinded by Kikyo to see it.

Inuyasha then stood to his feet.

Kikyo smiled.

"You are right Kikyo...if you do take Kagome's soul then you will no longer need to feed off souls and you will be alive but you see long ago you and I did love one another but that was 50 years ago. Kikyo, you are dead and the part of me that loved you then died with you. Kagome came into my life and was there when I was awoken from the sacred tree and even if she was your reincarnation...I fell in love with her for who she was. Not for the fact that she had your soul. You and Kagome are two different people...and I love her."

A angry smile then slide across Kikyo's face.

"I will not let that wench have what I have desired for so long. What good is she to you now? THE WENCH IS DEAD" screamed Kikyo as she then walked over to Kagome's body and began to retrieve her soul.

"KIKYO, HER NAME IS KAGOME AND SHE IS NOT A WENCH! SHE IS MY LOVE! AND WEATHER SHE IS ALIVE OR NOT YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER FUCKING SOUL!" screamed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then drew his Tetisagia and ran towards Kikyo. Memories of their time together when she was alive ran threw his head. Their embraces and kisses also but then it all faded because Kikyo was dead and so was that part of him.

"Kikyo, you have been walking this earth and feeding off souls for too long. I'm sending you back to your resting place to fulfill your eternal sleep before it was interrupted by that witch who resurrected you." screamed Inuyasha as she thrusted his Tetisagia into Kikyo's torso.

Pain then slowly slide over Kikyo's face but then a smile faded in it's place.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...for everything...please don't forget our time together...when you made me feel like a real woman instead of a priestess...be happy...and...live." said Kikyo as she fell to the ground then turned into dust and bone then blew away in the wind.

Inuyasha frowned then walked over to Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome...I will not let you be alone." said Inuyasha as he then thrusted his Tetisagia into his own torso...

"I will be with you shortly, my love." said Inuyasha as he then fell on top of Kagome then died.

A/N: That is not the end...there is still more to come...


End file.
